


The power over me

by Jdax (Lovesdestiel)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesdestiel/pseuds/Jdax





	The power over me

**THE POWER OVER ME**

 

She knows it, she feel it, but she can't get away. "Why shout I?"she thinks and a deep fear grows in her, that he can leave her. Then she had no way to hide, no place to go. 

He speaks to her in disgust sound and without respect. Nothing she can do to him, to make him pleased. Nothing is right, nothing good enough. She know, he has always right, he is older and knows things better. And she is weak, then deep in her she knows, he have right...

 

**first meeting**

 

Seventeen year old girl with brown long hair and big green eyes. greenly and full of hope of happy life and love. Her mother is a strong loud women who battles every day with her husband and always wins. 

4\. march 89

She sing the new song from Madonna"holiday" during she sit ahead on a big mirror and brush her hair. Suddenly open the door to her room and two people came in. Her best friend Angie with her new boyfriend marcus shoocked her. And she is deep embarrassed, that maybe, no they have all hear it. She try to hide her blushing and saith insecure:"Oh, you'r early. Let's go?" 

In the front seat of the car is an asian guy who smile at her. Yes, this was to make a pair, so they can go out as two couples. He was nice to her, said she is a princess or his venus. they gos to an amusement park. The carousel push her hard to him and she likes it.

Her first love was short and lately ended by the italien boy. She cried one houer over that love and right now, is the pain little less in her heart. And she feels a little confused about that she really can so fast, fall again..?

5\. march 89

They gos all together in the zoo. He was nice and gentle to her. 

 

 


End file.
